Warrior cat christmas
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: so just read *No summery*


so this is going to be really random and stupid

* * *

><p>Lionblaze walked up to Nightscars totally awesome mansion present in mouth and a longs stick stuck to his back with mistletoe hanging from it so he could kiss all the pretty little kitties inside,*DING DONG*<br>"Hey Lionblaze," Said Nightscar openning the door,"Uh nice mistletoe."  
>"Thanks." Said Lionblaze wallking in the front door and dropping his present under a unaturally large sized tree and walking over to the table covered in food,<br>"First one here." Said Nightscar sipping a coffee that had magically appeared in her hand,  
>"How did you do that?" Asked Lionblaze,<br>"Do what?" Asked Nightscar as the cup dissapeared,  
>"Uh never mind," Said Lionblaze as the doorbell rang,"Oh yay." Lionblaze ran up to the door and saw Dovewing and him under the mistletoe,<br>"Yay Mistletoe." Said Dovewing kissing Lionblaze on the cheek and running inside,  
>"Yes one down fourteen to go." Said Lionblaze,<br>"Make that thirteen." Said Nightscar running under the mistletoe and kissing Lionblaze,  
>"Okay thirteen to go." Said Lionblaze,<br>"We'll have secret santa when everyone has arrived." Said Nightscar talking to a cat called fred that no one could see,  
>"Who are you talking to?" Asked Lionblaze,<br>"Fred you can't see him because he is part chamleon." Said Nightscar,  
>"Uh okay." Said Lionblaze backing away,<br>"Leafpools here." Said Dovewing,  
>"I didn't hear any*Ding dong*, mmm," Said Nightscar as she opened the door to see Leafpool and Squirflight wearing santa hats,"Hey Leafpool, hey Squirlflight hope you don't mind I invited Brambleclaw and Crowfeather."<br>"I'm Fine." Said Squirlflight,  
>"WHAT!" Shouted Leafpool,"You invited that flea-bitten heart breaker."<br>"Hey it's christmas." Said Nightscar placing the presents under the tree  
>"Mmm." Said Leafpool as Lionblaze runs over with the mistletoe and Squirflight kissed him on the cheek and Leafpool Licked his forehead,<br>"Muuuummm." Whined Lionblaze,  
>"Don't whine or santa won't come." Said Leafpool<br>"Okay mum." Said Lionblaze walking off,  
>"He still belives in Santa paws." Said Nightscar a look of surprise on her face<br>"Yep." Said Leafpool walking off and grabbing a chistmas cookie shaped like a tree,  
>"Brambleclaw and Crowfeather are here." Said Dovewing,<br>"Will you stop that." Said Nightscar

*After like fourty cats arrive*  
>"Okay time for secrets santa," Said Nightscar picking up a present adressed to her and opening it,"Oh Seriously who idea was this." Holding up a tube of scar removal cream and snickers were heard from the crowd of cats,<br>"Okay I did." Said Tigerstar raising his paw,  
>"Meany." Said Nightscar turning away and lifting a present and handing it to Lionblaze,<br>"*Girl skreech*the new my little pony set," Said Lionblaze as more snicker were heard,"I mean who gave me this I need something macho and Tomly(Manyly)," Still snickers were heard,"I'm going upstairs and play with it," More snickers,"I mean watch car crashes and resaling." Lionblaze ran up the staircase My little pony set in mouth,  
>"Uh okaaayyy." Said Nightscar picking up another gift,<p>

*After secret santa*  
>"Karaoke Time," Said Nightscar holding up the microphone,"You don't have to sing but it's compolsary that you dance."<br>"Can I go first?" Asked Dovewing raising her paw,  
>"Sure." Said Nightscar as Dovewing grabbed the microphone and began singing baby by justin beiber,<br>"Ahh it burns." Said Tigerstar on his knees  
>"Meany." Said Dovewing as she jumped off stage,<br>"Okay who's next?" Asked Nightscar no cats rose their paws so she brought out a spotlight,"Okay who-ever this Spotlight stops at has to sing." The spotlight swung around and stopped over Crowfeather and Leafpool,  
>"No way." Said Leafpool gagging a little,<br>"Heck no." Said Crowfeather with a cross look on his face,  
>"Come on guys it's christmas can't you get along for a little while." Said Nightscar as they turned to leave,<br>"Fine." Said Crowfeather walking on stage,  
>"Fine." Said Leafpool following behind Crowfeather,<br>"Alright you'll be singing," Said Nightscar as she scrolled through the songs,"Ah perfect all I want for christmas is you duet version."  
>"What!" Shouted Leafpool and Crowfeather as Nightsar handed them the microphones,<br>"Hey you agreed." Said Nightscar,  
>"Ug Fine," Said Crowfeather as the song started,"I don't want a lot for christmas."<br>"There is just one thing I need."  
>"I don't care about the presents, underneath the christmas tree."<br>"I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know."  
>"Make my wish come true, all I want for christmas is..."<br>"You." They sang together in harmony as the rowd of cats cheered  
>"I don't want a lot for christmas." Sang Leafpool<br>"Theres just one thing I need."  
>"I don't care about the presents, underneath the christmas tree..." Sang Crowfeather and while all this was going on Nightscar was doing a happy dance in the background while Lionblaze came sneaking through the crowd with the mistletoe and as soon as the song had finished and Crowfeather and Leafpool started making out under it,<br>"Ewww." Said Lionblaze  
>"What what's so gross?" Asked Jayfeather<br>"Crowfeather and Leafpool are Making out." Said Lionblaze cothering his eyes,  
>"That's not gross every cat has to do it at some point and even if they hadn't done that we wouldn't have been born." Said Jayfeather<br>"TMI did I really need to know that." Said Lionblaze  
>"You're a warrior for goodness sake you should already know." Said Jayfeather<br>"So?" Asked Lionblaze  
>"AHHH you know what you are such a blonde." Said Jayfeather<br>"Your steriotyping." Said Lionblaze which past on and ended up being said perfectly wronge into a mirophone,  
>"Jayfeather likes typing using a sterio, wait a minute how do you type using a sterio?" Asked Millie into the microphone,<br>"I was steriotyping not using a sterio to type!" Shouted Jayfeather

*When party was over*  
>"Alright seeyah, merrry christmas, have a safe christmas," Said Nightscar as the cats began to leave and when the room was empty a small brown tabby came out from behind the christmas tree,"Oh hey fred."<br>"Hey nightscar." Said Fred as he dissapeared again,

* * *

><p>Merry christmas and a happy new year<p> 


End file.
